Outlawed Lovers
by TheGothicCorset
Summary: Isabella grew up never knowing that truth about her father, now she had been kidnapped by outlaws who seem to have a vendetta against him. To top it off she finds herself falling for one of these mysterious strangers. Takes place in the old west.
1. Prologue

**This story has been posted before, I took it down to publish it but after it has spent almost a year waiting to be revised and turned into a novel I have decided to repost it. When I looked at this story again I realized I no longer had any inspiration to actually convert it into anything more than a fanfiction. It was either repost it or delete it and I really like it so I didn't want to delete. It has been updated and revised so there are some changes that have been made since the original posting of this story. Yes, there are mistakes, I take full credited for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Prologue

The sun raises over the town of Tombstone, Arizona, the night life fades into the façade of a wholesome town. Sheriff Charlie Swan was in the jailhouse seated behind the wooden desk with his feet propped on the desk and his chair bent back with his hat over his face. Repeat offenders James and Laurent West sat behind bars, James laying on his cot with his hat over his face and Laurent sitting with his head tilted up staring blankly at the ceiling.

Just then a tall Indian, Jacob Black, burst in startling all present. The Sheriff stood ready for action, when he found none he looked questioningly at the young man.

"Sheriff, the Cullen Gang has been spotted just outside of town," the Native American said with perfect English.

"Hell boy, I thought there was somethin' wrong." The sheriff said brushing off the boys' concern.

"There is, didn't you hear me? The Cullen Gang is on their way into town." He demanded outraged.

"How do you know for sure, Jacob?" the sheriff asked. "Did you see them yourself?"

"No..." Jacob trailed off shaking his head.

"Well then, there ya go you don't know. There ain't no need to go causing trouble ov'r hear say," Sheriff Swan sat back down at his desk. "Run along now, but keep ya eyes and ears open just to be sure."

The Arizona Ranger rushed back out the door eager to begin his task. He wanted to impress the sheriff to gain favor so he could get permission to marry the sheriff's daughter Isabella Marie Swan. She was a short brunette with delicate features and beautiful brown eyes. Jacob wanted more than anything to prove himself to her father so he could make her his.

Sheriff Swan pulled out a cigarette and lit it taking a long drag from it, laughing at the Rangers eagerness. He knew the boy wanted his daughter and he knew when the boy asked he'd agree. He'd been close friends with Jacob's father and his friends last wish was for Jacob to be looked after, he thought of Jacob as a son.

"So, ya ain't gonna tell the town about the outlaws?" James West asked.

"No, and neither are you." The sheriff said looking toward the cells.

"What if they cause problems?" the other West brother demanded.

"Yeah," James agreed.

"Look here boys if this is an issue for the two of ya, then you'll stay in here a little longer." The sheriff said raising his eyebrows.

"What about my wife?" James demanded banging his hands on the cell bars

"I'm sure Victoria will be just fine, but if it bothers you I'll send a deputy to check on her." Instead of answering James sat back down on his cot unhappy.

He couldn't believe the sheriff was allowing the outlaws to linger in town as long as no one knew. He hoped the stuiped Sheriff Swan paid for that. He'd heard from his cousin the damage the Cullen Gang had done in Texas. If the sheriff wasn't carful they'd do the same to Tombstone. James wasn't a good guy, but James wasn't a murder either. He and his brother Laurent got into trouble and were known as the town drunks but they'd never killed anybody. The outlaws were bad news and needed to be dealt with but he could see the sheriff didn't intend on doing that, he just hoped the town survived when they were gone.

 **DO NOT LEAVE A GUEST REVIEW I WILL NOT READ IT, IT WILL JUST BE REMOVED! IF YOUR NOT SIGNED IN OR DO NOT HAVE AN ACCOUNT DO NOT LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter One

Isabella's POV

I was in town picking up some fabric for my new dress I was making for the governor's ball next month. Jacob had asked me and though I only saw him as a brother my father wouldn't allow me to refuse the offer. As I wandered down the crowded street a copper glint caught my eye. The crowd cleared then and I could see the copper color was a tall man's hair. The breeze picked up tossing the unruly locks in different directions.

He was handsome, the most handsome man I'd ever seen. He caught my stare looking at me with a smirk. I looked down to my well-worn shoes, embarrassed, then hurried on my way. As I was leaving town I noticed the man watching me again, with a blush I mounted my horse and pointed the mare home.

The ride was an hour out of town and every now and then I'd feel like someone was watching me, but when I turned to looked behind me no one was there. I reached the farm house I called home, it was in disrepair but my father nor Jacob ever found time to fix it. Since my mother, Renee, had died my father was never home much anyway.

I took my horse to the barn and unsaddled her before heading into the house. Jacob was waiting for me in the kitchen. He was sitting at the table running his fingers over a wooden carving his father had given him when he was a small child.

"Bella," he stood when he noticed me pocketing the wooden trinket. He looked relieved to see me.

"Afternoon, Jacob. What brings you here so early in the afternoon?" I asked.

His face forms a defiant look before he speaks, "your Pa doesn't want me tellin you this, hell, he didn't want me to tell anybody, but the Cullen Gang was spotted outside of town. I came back to make sure you were safe; I was worried when I couldn't find you."

"Well, I'm fine. I went into town to get fabric." I explain. "You can leave now."

"No, I can't, are you crazy? There are outlaws running around town. I can't leave you here unprotected." He said angry I'd mentioned it.

"What about the town, Ranger? It's your job to protect them, I'm fine. I can take care of myself." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm not leaving," he said with finality. I huffed going up the stairs to work on the dress.

Sometime later I hear the front door open and then the voices of my father and Jacob. "Boy, what happened to keeping your eyes and ears open in town? Carlisle Cullen was spotted in the local saloon with the madam, Esme Platt."

I creeped into the hall and to the top of the stairs staying out of sight. "I came home to make sure Bella was protected." Jacob defended himself.

"Isabella is fine, the outlaws are in town!" Pa yelled, he was mad. Jacob had a poor defense and I didn't see the point in sticking around to hear the rest of the argument.

I went back to the sewing room to continue working on my dress. After another few minutes, I decided it was time to head down and serve the stew I'd prepared before I'd left for town this morning.

As we sat eating super, with Jacob sulking and Pa not talking to him, I said, "So, the Cullen Gang really is in town?"

Pa looked up at me then turned to Jacob, "You told her?"

"I had to, she needed to know." Jacob defended.

Pa glared then turned back to me, "It ain't nothin' ya need to worry about." Pa went back to his stew then.

Later that night as I lay in bed I heard a noise that sounded like someone had softly tapped on my window. I closed my eyes willing it to go away. A dark shadow was cast cross the room but before I could scream a hand was over my mouth while I was being pulled out of bed. The figure quietly leads me down the stairs and out the back door. I was then gagged and blindfolded before being lifted onto a horse. My capture and I slipped silently into the night.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Two

Isabella's POV

I wasn't sure how long we'd been traveling, I had sleep some through the trip and hadn't really been paying attention. The arms that held me were strong and the chest that was pressed up against my back was firm and warm. There had been conversations throughout the journey but none of them had told who they were, where we were going, nor why they'd taken me. I truly couldn't think of a reason, I was a good girl, I did as I was told, my father was a fair man and a good sheriff.

We stopped and I was pulled from the horse, my gag was removed as was the blindfold. I looked around my eyes adjusting to the light. We were at a river; the bronze haired man from yesterday was bent over the water's edge sipping water out of his hands, though in the light I could see hints of red in the strands of hair. There were five others in the group; two tall blonde men though the tallest by half an inch had longer hair that was pulled into a ponytail, standing next to the blonde with the ponytail was a short black hair girl, whose hair was cropped off in a pixie style, tying up five horses was the tallest man I'd ever seen he had brown hair and seemed very focused on his task, the last person was someone I knew, not very well but still. The women off to the side was Rosalie Hale.

She worked at the saloon, it was owned by Royce King the Third, rumor was that only his closest friends could have Rosalie. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, she was tall for a woman with long blonde curls. She was what every woman dreamed to be. She was closed off; she didn't speak unless spoken to. What could the outlaws want with her? Had they taken her for the same reason they took me? Whatever reason that was?

"Did we lose the Indian Ranger?" the short haired blonde man asked.

"Yeah, several miles back, not sure what happened but we lost him." The second blonde man answered.

"Good, then we don't have to kill 'em," the first said. I couldn't hide my shock and fear.

The other man joined us by the river once he'd finished with the horses. "Where to now boss?" he asked looking to the short haired blonde.

"We'll head to Canyon City, no one but outlaws like us knows it's there. Once there we'll decide the ransom price, then we'll send someone to give the word to the good sheriff!" he gave a dark smirk and the others laughed, all but Rosalie who seemed indifferent.

Money! I'd been taken for money. Money that I knew my father didn't have. "Wait, please take me home, my Pa has nothing!" I begged them. "He's nothing but a sheriff!" I was crying but I didn't care.

"Your father must have lied to you then if you truly believe that!" the blonde that appeared to be the leader said to me then turned to the bronze haired man. "Gag her, Edward. We don't need her running her mouth the whole way there."

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear but did as he was commanded.

"We've lingered long enough, let's leave before the ranger catches up with us." The leader said. Edward mounted his horse while the dark-haired man handed me up to him.

The river disappeared into the distance as we headed to this place I'd never heard of. I knew I'd never see my father again, nor Jacob. I didn't know what they planned to do with me when they found out the truth about my father. I couldn't stop the endless flow of tears the streamed down my face.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Three

Edward's POV

We'd been camped outside Tombstone, Arizona for three days now waiting for the right moment to go looking for the sheriff's daughter. Carlisle had confirmed that Sheriff Charlie Swan was indeed here, he was who we were looking for. Yesterday Carlisle had returned saying the girl looked like her mother only with her father's eyes. We quietly slipped into town, Jasper and myself were charged with following the girl home once we spotted her. Alice, Jasper's wife waited back at camp. We knew she could take care of herself.

When the girl reached a small farm, we knew was her home we camped out waiting for the right moment. Sometime later the sheriff turned up, he was short with dark hair, Carlisle had been right about the girl looking like her mother because she didn't look like this man. We slipped closer to the house hearing an argument taking place between the sheriff and an Indian Ranger. The same ranger Carlisle had told us to watch for.

At night fall Jasper and I slipped into the house, he waited by the back door while I went up the stairs looking for the girl's room. When I found it, I saw she was still awake I picked up a pebble that was on the floor that had gone unnoticed by the rooms occupant and tossed it softly at the window. When she looked toward the window I slipped close to her and grabbed her placing my hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. She didn't put up as big a fight as I thought she would. I lead her down the stairs to the back door where Jasper was waiting. Once outside I gagged and blindfolded her before passing to Jasper and mounting my horse. He handed her up to me than mounted his own horse and we headed back to camp.

When we got there everyone was waiting for us ready to go. Emmett had taken it upon himself to bring a whore with him it seemed as he had a firm grip on the blonde woman sitting with him in his saddle. We headed out toward Canyon City, an outlaw hided out. I felt my captive breathing evenly in and out and I knew she was asleep. I took the opportunity to ask about the blonde woman Emmett was clinging so tightly to.

"Whats with the Blonde, Em?" I asked him.

"I've been wondering that myself," Carlisle said and Jasper nodded.

"Ya'll shoulda' seen the man she worked for, a real piece of work that one. Royce king the Third. I saved her from a beaten' from one of his lackeys." Emmett explained, we nodded, he has a soft spot for damsels in destress, especially blonde damsels.

Sometime around dawn we noticed we were being followed by the ranger from the house, they must have noticed the girl was gone. Jasper left the group but returned not forty minutes later. The ranger didn't reappear again. We spoke every once in a while, through the long ride, but for the most part stayed silent. The Swan girl drifted in and out of sleep as we rode up to the only river between here and Canyon City. We stopped and Jasper dismounted then came around to my right reaching up for me to hand the girl to him. I handed her over then dismounted myself, I took off her blindfold and ungagged her then walked to the river to get a drink.

"Did we lose the Indian Ranger?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

"Yeah, several miles back, not sure what happened but we lost him," Jasper replied.

"Good, now we don't have to kill 'em," Carlisle said, like he really cared whether the man lived or died, the doctor in him died long ago.

Emmett joined us after feeding and watering the horses, "Where to now, boss?"

"We'll head to Canyon City, no one but outlaws like us knows it's there. Once there we'll decide the ransom price, then we'll send someone to give the word to the good sheriff." He gave a smirk and we laughed.

"Wait," the girl said. "Please take me home, my pa has nothing!" apparently, she didn't know him at all. "He's nothing but a sheriff!" she was in tears now. She knew nothing about the man she called pa.

"Your father must have lied to you if you truly believe that?" Carlisle said to her. "Gag her, Edward. We don't need her running her mouth the whole way there.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as I followed his orders, I truly did feel for her.

"We've lingered long enough, let's leave before the ranger catches up with us." Carlisle said I mounted my horse and Emmett handed the girl up to me and we made our way to Canyon City.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **Warning: there is a lemon in this chapter.**

Chapter Four

Isabella's POV

We had arrived in this little town just this morning. I sat gagged and tied to a chair as the dark-haired man I learned was Emmett watched me. Rosalie sat in the corner of the room we were in watching everything but saying nothing; we were in a small farm house that looked to be in far better shape than the one I called home. Why was I being watched? What could I possibly do? I was bound and gagged, I couldn't go anywhere.

Jasper and Alice, the long haired blonde man and the black hair pixie like woman, came in sitting at one side of the table followed by Edward, the man who had taken me and Carlisle, the leader of the Cullen Gang. "Is it really necessary to bind and gag her?" Edward asked.

"You have a better idea?" Emmett questioned his companion.

"Yes, tell her the truth and if she still refuses to do as she's told, though I don't think she will, then tie her up and gag her." Edward spoke like was talking to a child.

"You want to tell her the truth?" is was Carlisle who'd answered looking over to him shocked.

"What's she going to do? Run? She won't get far." Edward said. He pulled out a chair from the small table turning it backwards and resting his head on the back if it. "Alright, let's start with me, then the rest of you can tell your stories. My name is Edward Masen, I'm from Chicago Illinois, Emmett here is my best friend. My father is a lawyer and he wanted me to join the family practice, I however didn't so I started causing trouble wherever I could find it. So, I was just a troublemaker but thanks to Carlisle here, now I'm an outlaw."

"So, I guess I'll go next." Alice said. "I am Mary Alice Whitlock, but I prefer Alice, I'm from Mississippi but I ran away because my father wasn't the nicest man, let's just leave it at that. I meet Jasper in Fort Worth, Texas, he saved me from some asshole who was trying to get me to work in his saloon. We got married two weeks later. And that's me, darling you can go next." Alice said looking over to Jasper.

"Alright, I'm Jasper Whitlock and I was a Texas Ranger, but thanks to a misunderstanding I'm not anymore. The Cullen Gang helped Alice and myself escape Fort Worth and now we're here." Jasper didn't say anymore.

"So, I'll go next." Emmett said. "Emmett McCarty's the name, I'm from Tennessee, but I left and found myself in Chicago with this one," he ruffled Edward's hair, "Cullen came to town and Edward decided to leave with him and there was no way I was gonna let him get some action without me so I tagged along."

Carlisle stepped forward toward me taking the seat I hadn't noticed Edward had abandoned, I looked around and everyone but Carlisle and I were gone. He turned the chair the right way around. "I'm sure your confused about why you're here and you probably think we're going to kill you, but your wrong. My business isn't with you, unfortunately you are paying for your father's transgressions." He paused thinking.

"I was a doctor from London, England I came to America for the same reasons thousands of others did. For the opportunities it offered. I lived in New York, you may not know this but that is where your parents are from." How did he know something about my family that I didn't? "Your mother Renee Swan was a beautiful woman, even heavily pregnant. There had been complications and the midwife had to send for me. I was only going to be able to save one of you, and your mother chose you." Tears were falling from my eyes landing on my lap. "Charlie refused to believe me when I told him, he accused me of murdering Renee, being the wealthy lawyer that he was he had me arrested for murder, the only way out was to kill the deputy that was coming to arrest me. I lost everything because of your father. And I am going to make him pay." He turned to look at me then an ancient sadness in his eyes.

"So, you see, it's not about money or even you, I want him dead. I've sent a messenger back to Tombstone asking him to meet me with the money, though I know he won't bring it, the greedy like to keep their wealth. What he doesn't know is I'm the leader of the notorious Cullen Gang, I doubt he even remembers my name. But I am the reason he fled New York when he heard I hadn't been arrested, that I'd escaped, he got scared and he took you and ran. Because of his status in New York he was given a place of power in Tombstone but he is corrupt, he's been allowing outlaws to come and go as they please, for a price, of course. He gave me the perfect opportunity to get my vengeance, I am going to lure him out of town and finish him." He stood then. "I'm going to ungag you."

Once the gag was gone I asked, "What happens to me when this is over?"

"That's up to you. I am not a cruel man Miss Swan; no harm will come to you. Though I can tell you, Edward fancies you." He said.

"Bella, I prefer Bella." I whisper.

"Bella then." He smiles at me standing to leave and then I was alone still tied to the chair.

I wasn't sure who to believe, the man who'd raised me or this stranger who knew more about my family then I did. My father had never told me much about my mother, all I knew was she was dead. Now I knew why, I cried for the millionth time in tha last couple of days. My life was falling apart and I didn't know how to stop it nor what to do with the new information I'd been given.

The door opened and Edward stepped back in, he untied me pulling into his arms and carrying me to a bedroom and laid me on the bed. I cried myself out in his arms breathing him in. I didn't know why I allowed him to hold me like this, I knew I shouldn't, I should push him away and run but I didn't. I laid there feeling the warmth of his body as it pressed against mine.

When my tears had dried up I turned to him, he was looking down at me through long lashes that fell across his cheeks. His green eyes focused on my lips and I licked my lips in response to his stare, I wanted more than anything to kiss him. I wasn't sure where the thought has come from, this man stirred feelings in me I never knew existed. I couldn't help but want him and from the look in his eyes he felt the same.

He leaned down kissing me softly, I pushed myself closer to him tangling my hands into his unruly copper locks. His hands rushed over my body feeling me through my dress, just that firm touch sent unfamiliar sensations throughout my body, and I wanted to feel those hands on my bare skin. As if reading my mind, he began to undress me and anticipation coursed in my veins at the thought of his skin against mine.

When he had me naked he then removed his own cloths, my eyes raked over his body lingering on the parts of a man's anatomy I'd never seen before tonight. For a moment, I felt shyness creep into me, no one had ever seen me this way. I'd always been told that proper ladies waited for marriage anything less made one a whore. Edward moved to hover over me leaning down to kiss me, my skin tingled where his touched mine and my father's words flew out of my mind. I didn't care if loving this man made me a whore, I wanted him like I'd never wanted anything before in my life.

He worked his way down my body until his head was between my thighs. My heart beat picked up and he had yet to touch me there. He stared into my eyes before moving his gaze to my very exposed vagina then ducked his head down and placed his mouth on me. A scream escaped my lips and my mind empty of everything but the pleasure I was receiving from him. I lost track of everything but Edward as his tongue worked my body into a frenzy that I never wanted to end. I felt like I was going to exploded and when I did he greedily drank up everything my body offered him.

He climbed back up and lay down next to me. He waited for my breathing to slow then placed his body over mine settling himself between my thighs and pressing his member into me there. "Bella, we don't have to do this," he whispered huskily his voice strained.

"I want to, I want you," I answered desperate.

He pushed slowly into me, my body welcomed him wrapping around him as he joined us together. He continued until he hit my barrier, he looked into my eyes asking again if I was sure. I nodded and he broke throw, pain shot through me and I cried out as tears formed in the corner of my eyes. He waited a moment before slowly moving in and out of me softly, the pain began to recede and my hips moved with his.

I moaned and he took this as a sign to speed up his pace. After several moments, I felt my second orgasm building. He must have been close to cause he moved faster within me, my screams go louder as the sensations become more intense. We finished together and he collapsed onto the bed next to me I curled into his side falling asleep instantly. Between the pain of the day combined with our love making I was exhausted.


	6. Intermission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Intermission

Sheriff Swan's daughter had been missing for several days. He was still haunted by that night. He'd awoken to find her gone with no trace of her. Jacob went to search for her and was following the Cullen Gang until something had spooked his horse causing it to buck and him to fall off, when he'd caught up to his horse the Cullen Gang was long gone. Jacob had returned with nothing, Charlie had been pissed.

Why had this gang taken his only daughter, she was a sweet girl who had never harmed no one and was kind to everyone? He couldn't understand it.

A messenger had arrived that morning with a ransom note that was asking for more money that Charlie Swan was willing to give. He decided he would meet this gang head on without the money and demand they return his daughter or they all die.

Jacob tried his best to talk his almost father out of this plan knowing that it would be five to one and the sheriff would lose. Charlie knew this too but he hoped to at least take the leader with him and prayed his daughter would be alright, or at the very least would remain alive.

He meets the gang just outside of town, there were four of them standing before him, Jacob had said there were five so the fifth must have been with his daughter doing god knows what to her. The blonde leader stood in front of another blonde with longer hair, a dark-haired one, and the fourth had an odd shade of copper coloring. Charlie placed his hand on his weapon ready to point it at the leader.

"How nice to see you again, Mr. Swan." The blonde leader said.

"That's sheriff to you bastard." He answered back glaring.

"It wasn't always. You may not remember me, but I remember you. You took everything from me, I saved your daughter and you ruined my life." The leader yelled in anger.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen?" The pieces begin to fall into place. "You murdered my wife and have been killin' ever since."

"I didn't kill your wife, but I do admit to the others." Carlisle said. "You left me no choice, my options were escape and live or die for a crime I didn't commit. But it doesn't matter now, you're going to pay for your sins."

Charlie pulled out his pistol ready to fire when the outlaw with the long blonde hair fired a pistol that Charlie hadn't seen, forcing him to drop his own. Carlisle fired and Charlie fell not even seeing the shot that had hit his chest. They left him there to bleed out.

That's where Jacob found him, bled out laying in the desert in the Arizona heat. Jacob cursed to himself vowing they'd pay for this. He'd find them, save the woman he loved, and avenge Sheriff Swan, the man who had been like a father to him.


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Five

Isabella's POV

I awoke to find myself alone in the bed Edward and I had shared the night before. I sat up looking around, on the oak dresser next to a bowl of fresh water was a dress and undergarments waiting for me. I washed and dressed, then headed to the kitchen.

Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me when I got there. Rather Alice was waiting, Rosalie was as closed off as always. I sat down at the kitchen table and Alice placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me.

"Where is Edward?" I asked once I'd finished eating.

"He left with the others." Alice answered in a hard voice. I got the feeling she didn't like me.

"Where did they go?" Alice hesitated her eyes shifting away from me.

"They went to kill Sheriff Swan, damnit! How stuiped can you be. Especially after what you were told yesterday." Rosalie said standing up. Alice glared at her as she walked away.

"It that true?" I asked in a small voice.

"I'm sorry Isabella," she said. I stood walking toward the door. She moved then grabbing me. "You can't leave yet, not until they get back."

"Why? Carlisle said he wouldn't hold me here once it was over." I demanded tears running down my face.

"And he won't, you just have to stay here until he says you can go." Alice explained.

I pulled free of her grasp running back to the room I's woken up in. My mind racing. I wasn't sure what to do, I didn't think I could stay with the outlaws, but at this point I knew I couldn't leave Edward. I loved him, even though I hadn't known him very long he owned my heart completely. Maybe I could convince him to leave with me. I couldn't stay around Carlisle, I know my father was a bad man and I know he hurt Carlisle and had lied to the town, but he was my father and no matter what I couldn't bring myself to hate him as I felt I should.

Later that Day

Edward's POV

We returned from our mission to find only Alice awaiting our return. Jasper rushed to her kissing her hard, she smiled up at him. I turned away from them scanning the room for Isabella.

"Where is Isabella?" I asked Alice.

"In your room. I went to check on her several times today and she wouldn't let me in. Rosalie rudely told her where you'd all gone." Alice explained. Anger filled me, I hadn't wanted her to find out like this.

I walked into the hall and to my room, I placed my ear against the door listening. Hearing nothing, I feared she'd somehow slipped out without Alice knowing. I opened the door, upon seeing her on the bed I let go of the breath I'd not known I was holding. Isabella lay curled in the center of the bed breathing evenly in and out. She was asleep, she must have cried herself to sleep. I moved to sit on the bed and gently turned her body toward me her tear stained face confirmed my thoughts from a second ago, she had been crying, my heart broke for her. I leaned down kissing her lips softly, she responded by slowly opening her eyes.

"Edward?" she asked her voice full of sleep.

"Yes love." I whispered.

"Is he…" she cut off unable to finish.

"Yes love, your father's dead." She let out a broken sob shattering my heart as her cries grew louder.

I lay down next to her pulling her into my arms. She cuddled closer to me burying her face into my neck. I held her whispering sweet nothings in her ear. After some time, she calmed down pulling away from me slightly.

"Edward," she whispered so quietly I almost didn't catch it. "Why do you stay with Carlisle?"

"I told you, I like being on the wrong side of the law." I say softly.

Her breath caught, "would you leave the Cullen Gang?" she was now looking at the buttons on my shirt instead of at my face.

"Why would I? Carlisle has been more of a father to me then my own ever was. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps and become a lawyer." I sneered at the thought. "Emmett is my best friend and Jasper is like a brother to me, Alice is the annoying little sister I never wanted." I confess hoping she will understand.

She was still looking down, after a moment her eyes met mine, "you wouldn't consider it for me? I don't think I can stay here." More tears filled her eyes.

I couldn't answer her, I didn't know the answer. Could I? the gang was the only real family I'd ever had. My father had disowned me long before I left Chicago, I had no place else to go, her tagging along wouldn't help matters either, so in truth I couldn't leave the gang, but I couldn't live without her if she chose to leave.

After that no more words were spoken Isabella and I had made love before she'd gone back to sleep. I laid there thinking through what she'd asked of me. After a while I climbed out of bed pulling my pants on. I went to the front porch sitting on the top step, my mind wandering back to the conversation I'd had with Isabella. The door opened and Carlisle walked out sitting next me.

"You're not really gonna leave with that girl, are you?" he asked lighting a cigarette.

"I don't want to leave, but I don't think I can live without her," I confesses ashamed at having even considered it.

"A man doesn't let a woman tell him how to live his life," he paused letting his words sit between us. "You and I both know you wouldn't survive without me, maybe you would if you were on your own, but a woman complicates things. If you really love her then you'll do what's best for both of you and stay where she is safe." After ten minutes of silence he puts out his smoke and goes back into the house. I knew he was right, the problem would be explaining that to Isabella.


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Six

Isabella's POV

I sat at the table in the small kitchen, Carlisle and Emmett were talking in the living room side of the open room, while Edward, Jasper, and Alice sat at the table with me. I didn't know where Rosalie was at the moment, but I assumed she was still asleep in the room she was now sharing with Emmett. It seemed I was not the only one who'd fallen in love with an outlaw.

Alice and Jasper sat staring at each other as if they were having a private conversation with each other. I watched on intrigued, not caring that it was rude to stare at someone so intently. I was trying to understand the pair, but they were a puzzle I couldn't quite figure out.

"What is your problem?" Alice finally demanded glaring at me.

I blushed looking down at the table, "don't mind her." Jasper said laughing.

"I'm sorry," I said not looking up from the table. Edward placed a comforting hand on mine I smiled up at him intertwining out fingers.

"It's alright, most people don't understand Alice and I. Would you like to know our story?" he asked.

I was alarmed, I knew they didn't trust me, why would he offer to tell their story? "If you're willing to tell it." I answered.

"Don't worry it doesn't contain anything you could use against us, if it did I wouldn't tell you." With that Jasper began his tale…

Jasper's POV

I was fighting back my growing annoyance with Sheriff Samuel Uley as he chattered on about his wife Emily and two children Leah and Seth. It wasn't that I wasn't happy for him, it was just that they were all he talked about, unless bigger news came to town. We were headed to the saloon having heard rumors about outlaws being in town. I knew this was a possibility but what did it matter as long as they weren't causing trouble in our town. Bounty hunters would most likely find them anyway so there was no point in making a big deal over it. The most we could do as law men was arrest them, unless they resisted then we could kill them.

We walked into the saloon and the entire place went silent, the owner didn't take well to having law men in his place of business seein' how he encouraged outlaws to come and go as they pleased. After a moment, the excitement started again and everyone went back to their business. I was surprised the owner hadn't made a big deal about us being here the way he always did. Paul Lattote wasn't the most welcoming man.

I scanned the room not finding these outlaws we'd heard about, however, an argument across the room caught my attention. It was none other than Mister Lattote, he had a firm grip on a short black hared girl, she was pale all but her face that was turning red with anger as her voice rose. I turned to walk toward them but Sam grabbed my arm, I glared back at him.

"What Lattote does with his whores is none of our business," he said with a stern look.

"What makes you think she's one of his? Cause it doesn't look that way to me," I said looking back to the scene. Sam turned looking more closely, after a moment he nodded and we both walked over to the pair.

"Is there a problem here?" Sam asked.

"Yes," the girl said at the same time Paul said, "No."

I raised my eyebrow looking over them, "What seems to be the problem Ma'am?" I looked solely at her.

"I…" She stopped looking at Sam and I in question before starting again. "I was wandering the streets this afternoon when this man and an older woman brought me here. The woman was kind to me and gave me a bite to eat and let me rest, now he says I'm one of his and refuses to let me leave. I don't even know what that means."

This girl was far too innocent to be in a place like this. Paul was glaring at her, and that confirmed the truth of the situation he was in. He was trying to force this innocent girl to be one of his whores knowing she had no idea what this place even was.

"Come with me," I said without thinking. Sam looked at me in surprise, I held my hand out to her, she took it after some hesitation, "take care of this asshole," I said to Sam as I pulled her along out of the saloon.

I climbed on to my horse before reaching down and pulling her with me. "I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but you can call me Alice." She said quietly as we ride out off town.

"Jasper Whitlock," I replied as I urged my mare forward.

When we reached my ranch, I lead us into the house offering to make her something to eat but she declined. I then showed her the room she'd be sleeping in for the night. She smiled at me thanking me. I left her there getting myself ready for bed. Once finished I went back to the room I'd left Alice in to check on her, I could her soft cries, I decided it was best to leave her be for now. The next morning, I had breakfast waiting for her when she came into the kitchen. She smiles and took a seat at the table.

"So, if we're going to live together I think it's fair to know a little bit about each other." I said once she was finished.

She hesitates before nodding, "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"What were you really doing when Paul and Sue found you?" I asked.

"I ran away from home, okay. And no, I can't nor will I go back." She said almost in tears.

"Shhh darlin', it's alright. Thank you for your honesty. So, about me then, I'm a Texas Ranger and I have lived here in Fort Worth all my life. That's about it." I said. We were quiet before I asked, "Why did you run away?"

The tears she'd been holding back fell down her cheeks, I stood pulling her into my arms. "You don't have to tell me." I said rocking her gently.

She shook her head, "it's not that, my pa wasn't the best man in the world." She swallows back a sob, "he has used me since my ma died when I was eleven."

"Used you?" I questioned feeling the anger build, she nods but doesn't elaborate so I let it go for now, I had to get to town.

Several weeks later Alice and I were married, it didn't take long to realize how much she meant to me. Also, Paul had spread around town that I had stolen one of his whores though most didn't believe that and had never seen my Alice before, they didn't even see her the night she really was in the saloon. The night I saved her from Paul. I knew he'd be a problem but as long as she was my wife there was nothing he could do to me. Sam was happy for me, said he'd never seen this way. His stories about his family didn't bother me much anymore so I guess he was right, Alice had changed me for the better.

We talked about everything and told each other everything. After hearing the truth about her pa I wanted to hunt that bastard down and make him pay for what he'd done to her. She talked me out of doing just that saying he wasn't worth it. Maybe he wasn't to her but he was to me. I did as she asked though, I didn't want to hurt her any more than she'd already been hurt by him. Besides as she had pointed out she was mine now and I knew I'd keep her safe.

Three months later

Just like any other day I woke up next to my Alice, who was still sleeping soundly. There was yelling going on outside, that's what had awoken me. I got up getting dressed in a rush and heading outside. Sam was the one hollering for me.

"Sam what's wrong?" I demanded once I was standing on the porch.

"Jasper ya got to get out of here," he said.

"Why?" I was outraged.

"That girls Pa has come looking for her and Paul is leading him and his mob here. Paul told him you kidnapped her, you got to take her and go. I bought you what time I could, hurry!" I turned back to the house heading back to Alice.

"Alice, darlin' you got to get up!" I shook her harder than I intended but it woke her up. "get dressed we have to leave." She was stunned but I didn't have time to explain. Thankfully she didn't ask and did as I told her to. We rushed to the barn where Sam was saddling two horses.

Once the house was in the distance I told her what Sam had told me, fear crossed her face. I looked back seeing them as they reached my house, they burned the house before heading off after us. We hadn't got far and they were gaining on us fast. Out of nowhere three riders joined us, a blonde riding a head of us, a bronze haired man next to me, and a dark-haired man next to Alice. The blonde stopped halting Alice and I, at first, I thought they were a part of the party chasing us. The blonde dismounted as did the other two, I motioned for Alice to do the same and I followed their lead knowing we were caught.

"Running won't do you any good," the blonde leader said.

The party had reached us then, the three pulled out their pistols and began firing. They took out a man each. I pulled my own out aiming for Paul, I hit him, reloaded aiming for the leader. When I missed he smirked at me, I reloaded again when I looked up his pistol was already aimed at me. From beside me a shot was fired and the man was disarmed from my other side a second shot was fired and the man fell from his horse. With that the fight was over.

I turned back to the gang that had helped me. "sorry to startle you the way we did but you needed help more than you needed to know who we were." I nodded in understanding and thanks. "the names Carlisle Cullen, these two are Edward Masen and Emmett McCarty." He pointed to each as he spoke. "your welcome to joins us."

I looked to Alice unsure, though I knew we couldn't go back. Not that there was anything to go back to. Sam may be a good friend but it was too much to ask him to overlook not only killing Paul but also getting in league with outlaws. Not just any outlaws the Cullen Gang. Alice and I had no choice but to go with them, after all they had just saved our lives.

Isabella's POV

"And we've been a part of the Cullen Gang ever since. Carlisle saved us, he didn't have to he could have let Alice's father and his posse catch up to us and kill us but he didn't he saved our lives. That's why I am loyal to this gang, Carlisle isn't a bad man. Your father got what he deserved and I know that this is hard for you but you must understand how things are, Edward will try to sugar coat it but here is your truth, you have nowhere else to go. Edward is a wanted man and if you chose him then you chose the gang because while he can survive on his own, he can't if you're with him. And you're a woman, you won't be safe on your own. But you could always go back to Tombstone, I'm sure the ranger will allow you to return." Jasper finished his speech and stood up and walked out the front door, Alice followed quickly behind him.

I was stunned, how had he known I'd asked Edward to leave? Had Edward told him? After a moment, I realized everyone else was staring at me. I blushed and stood up heading to the room I'd been sharing with Edward, I sat down on the bed. I didn't look up when a soft knock sounded on the door, I knew it was Edward.

"Did you tell him?" I demanded when Edward entered the room seconds later.

"No, but they're not stuiped. They know you don't want to be here." He said sitting down next to me. "He's right though, I am an outlaw, and therefore a wanted man. I can't leave Bella, but if you want out I will take you back to Tombstone, back to your home, back to the Arizona Ranger."

I looked at him alarmed, "You want me to leave?" I said a tear streamed down my cheek.

He reached over whipping it away, "of course not, love, but you've already said you don't want to be here and I can't leave. I'm sorry."

I looked into those green eyes full of unshed tears, "I don't want to leave you."

"Does that mean you'll stay?" his voice was full of hope.

"Yes, I'll stay with you." I whispered he leaned down, kissing me roughly.

 **Warning: The next chapter contains a two-year time jump, the last time this story was posted the time jump was a problem. To be honest I tried to add more to the story, but I just couldn't so the time lapse is still here. Sorry if this will upset some people but there will not be anything to fill this gap nor any outtakes. If it's an issue don't continue reading.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **Warning: As stated at the end of the last chapter there is a time lapse of two-years in this chapter.**

Chapter Seven

Two Years Later

Isabella's POV

I watched Renesmee, my daughter, walk across the floor to her father's waiting arms. He smiled at her as he lifted her up and kissed her nose. She laughed at him kissing his nose in return. Renesmee Carlie Masen had been conceived the first night Edward comforted me as I lay crying in his arms. After several moments of watching me he'd kissed me and things went from comforting to heated, not that I regret our actions that night. We were married before we'd discovered we were expecting, but Renesmee was a happy surprise we learned of two weeks later. Edward adores her, I'd never seen him so happy as when I told I was carrying his child.

Carlisle stood watching us from the small kitchen, a sad smile on his face. He and I didn't get along very well but he knew I made Edward happy, not to mention I didn't really have anywhere else to go. Rosalie had warmed up to me, telling all about her time with Royce and the horrible way he'd treated her. I was glad Emmett had found her when he did. Because of years of abuse it had made it so she couldn't bear children, I felt bad for her I couldn't imagine not having my Renesmee. The other gang members had also grown to like me, the exception being Carlisle, though I think that had more to do with my father than me personally.

Alice and I were close we told each other everything, the exception being Texas, after Jasper had told me the story we never really talked about it anymore. She told me about her family in Mississippi and the abuse her father had inflected on her since she was eleven. She was my best friend, and that was a novelty as I had never had a friend before let alone a best friend.

Life was perfect Edward was a perfect husband and a wonderful father, Renesmee adored him. He spent what time he could with her, but considering he was still an outlaw he traveled away from us a lot. That wasn't a lifestyle he was ready to give up yet. I suspected Carlisle had something to do with that.

There was a knock on the door and a boy about ten walked in, out of breath he said, "a ranger is in town asking for the Cullen Gang."

"What does he look like?" Carlisle asks, Edward pulled Renesmee closer to his chest.

"His an Indian, tall, with long black hair. He was askin' if we knew any of you and if we'd heard of Isabella Swan. He wasn't alone there was another man with him, but I don't know who he was."

Edward reached for me, I stepped closer and he pulled me into his side. "What was he told?" Edward demanded.

The boy turned to him, "Nothin' sir. We didn't tell 'em nothin'"

Edward nodded to him letting out the breath he'd been holding. I kissed his lips softly and he smiled down at me still clutching Renesmee to his chest.

"Thank you, son." Carlisle said ushering the boy out the door.

"What do we do?" I asked my husband but it's Carlisle who answers.

"We kill him," my eyes widen, "unless you want to go with him freely." Edward glared at Carlisle for even suggesting that.

"Never," I whispered to my husband, "I'll never leave you." He simply kisses my lips offering me a smile.

"First, why don't we try to see if we can sway him to go back to Tombstone?" suggested Edward.

"Let's see how long he lingers in town before trying anything." Carlisle said and Edward nodded.

So that was the plan to sit and wait? I looked questioningly at my husband who simply shook his head at me silently telling me not say anything. With a sigh, I let it drop and took Renesmee from Edward and carried her to our bedroom to put her down for a nap.


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Eight

Edward's POV

It had been two days since the messenger had notified us of the Ranger who was looking for my wife. His companion turned out to be none other than Royce King the Third, he'd come looking for Rosalie he was sure we'd taken her especially after the night of his fight with Emmett, the same night we took Isabella.

Carlisle and I waltzed into town like we owned it and around here we did. The men we were looking for were waiting in the saloon, only they didn't know they were waiting on us. Jasper and Emmett were waiting on a signal from us to enter the saloon, I gave them the signal as we walked in, they followed and the four of us sat down at the same table with Black and King. They looked up as we sat down shock and anger displayed on both their faces.

"What the fuck is this?" Black demanded banging his fist on the table.

"Careful what you say and do, this is our town," I said smirking.

"Where's Isabella?" he yelled at us. "Where's my fiancé?"

"Your fiancé?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm going to marry her when I get her back and I will get her back." He banged his fist on the table a second time.

"And if she doesn't wish to go with you?" I questioned still smirking.

"Why would she want to stay with you? Your nothing but a monster, a murderer!" he was losing his temper.

"Where's Rosalie?" Royce spoke for the first time tonight.

"You'll never see her again," Emmett responded.

"If you've hurt her I'll kill you!" he stood knocking his chair to the floor.

"Me hurt her? That's rich! You raped her, beat her, and sold her body to your friends! And yet you stand here threatin' me. When what you've done is worse than what I've done to her." Emmett said laughing with no humor.

Black looked at his friend in shock apparently he had no clue how cruel the asshole next him was til now. "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing! What I do with my whores is none of your business!" King looked away from us.

Black turned back to me not at all concerned about King's whores any more than King was. "I'll ask one more time where is Isabella?"

"My wife doesn't want anything to do with you!" I said standing, the others followed my lead.

"She would never marry you. Isabella is good and sweet. She deserves better than you." He yelled standing.

He followed us into the street, the four of us turned to look at the two men. They stared us down, hands on their pistols. I prayed they'd make that mistake.

"If the two of you were wise you'd leave this town before it's too late." Carlisle said and we turned and left town heading for the house.

The next morning, I awoke with Isabella wrapped in my arms, but something felt off, though I couldn't place what. I looked to the corner of the room to the crib where our daughter slept. I got up to check on her, once I reached her crib I discover she was gone…

 **I know, a cliff hanger, but bear with me because I am trying to get the whole thing posted today.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Nine

Jacob's POV

After two years I had managed to find the outlaws town, called Canyon City. James West a habitual offender whom with his brother Laurent spent more time in a jail cell then they did in the saloon where they caused trouble, had told me he had a cousin whom lived out there. But even he didn't know where it was, it had taken longer than I would have liked to track down this cousin, finally I'd gotten word for Victoria, James's wife, where to find them. Samuel Uley, the new sheriff, was against my plan to rescue the woman I loved. Which I didn't get, after all was he happily married? I'd don't know how things were run back in Texas, but around here we fight for what's ours. Sam was the reason it had been just me and Royce King the Third that had gone to Canyon City, though he only agreed because of the whore he'd lost to the Cullen Gang.

That's what had gotten me here trying to hush a screaming child. I rocked her as she cried but her screams only got louder, she wouldn't shut up. I didn't even know her name, to top it off she looked like the bastard, but she had Isabella's eyes. I sat in the house that had once belonged to Charlie Swan, it had been a long ride back with a screaming child, though she had slept most of the way.

We'd followed them to the small ranch house and waited for them to pass out. We snuck in and I was angered to find my girl wrapped in that bastard's arms, her head resting on his chest. In the corner of the room was a crib, I walked over to it, there sleeping peacefully was a child, her child, their child. I eased the baby up careful not to wake her and lifted her into my arms. Royce had been pissed to see the baby in my arms but he was even more pissed to find his whore underneath the brute who'd taken her. It took a lot of convincing to get him to leave the slut in the outlaw's bed. I couldn't have him making a scene, I had their child in my arms and if they woke up they'd know we were there and that I was taking her.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she cried for the bastard, I was angry that she kept screaming for him.

"Please, kid, stop crying!" I yelled at her.

I was alone with this kid; Royce had gone back to his saloon wanting nothing to do with the child. She cried and there was nothing I could do the make her shut up. I didn't have a clue how deal with her and I couldn't take her back even if I wanted to, which I didn't she was mine not his, mine. I wouldn't let him take her from me like he'd taken Isabella. I knew that when Isabella woke up to find that her child was gone, she'd know it was me who'd taken the baby and she'd come to me.

When Isabella got here, I knew she'd stay. There was no way she was happy with that murderer. I bet he forced her to marry him and forced himself on her too. I would get her back then kill them all and Isabella and I would be a family. As much as I hated to, I would raise his bastard daughter if it made Isabella happy. What did one child matter when we'd have children of our own anyway. I sat down on the couch and tried to rock her again but she was making that impossible with her squirming.

I really hoped Isabella got here soon, I didn't know how much more I could take of the bastard's screaming brat.


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Ten

Edward's POV

Isabella sat crying, Rosalie and Alice were both trying their best to comfort her. I was pacing the floor, Carlisle was sitting down at the table just watching everything unfold. Jasper and Emmett were discussing a way to get my daughter back. Nobody knew what to do.

"Bella?" Jasper said catching her attention. "Where would he be living? Where was he living before your pa's death?"

"With us," she answered thoughtful, her face tears stained. "Do you think he's still there?"

"It's wouldn't hurt to check. Besides it gives us a place to start." Jasper replied.

An hour later we were ready to go, and I mean all of us. Isabella refused to be left behind, as did Rosalie. I held onto Isabella as we rode as fast as we could toward Tombstone. I placed a comforting kiss to her neck. I would get our daughter back if it was the last thing I ever did, I would make my family safe.

We approached the house quietly and as we reach it I could hear the sound of my daughter's cries, my heart breaks. I slip in through the back door, the same door I used to steal my wife. Carlisle and Emmett followed me in, Jasper had stayed behind to protect the women, we weren't sure whether or not King was here with Black. Jacob was in the living room rocking my screaming daughter as she cried for me and her mother. I walked up him, he didn't hear over the sound of Renesmee's cries, and put my pistol to his head.

"We're going to walk outside nice and slow like," I said into his ear, he froze.

"Go to hell! Isabella won't stand for this." He hissed. Renesmee had caught sight of me and her cries had turned to whimpers as she reached for me, I wanted to rip her from him, but I knew I couldn't, I couldn't risk hurting her and him escaping.

"Walk," I demanded pushing my pistol into his head hard, he did as I told him when he noticed I wasn't alone.

We walked outside where Isabella was waiting. She rushed to us when she saw us. Renesmee reached for her mother at the same time Isabella reached for her. Only once she had her hands on our daughter Black refused to let her go.

"What are you doing, Bella he's going to kill me! You would leave our daughter fatherless?" Jacob cried, had he lost his mind?

Isabella clearly thought so, "Jacob? What are you talking about? You're not her father!" she snatched at his hold as gently as she could without hurting the baby.

"I know I'm not by blood but I love her like she's mine. I know he hurt you but you don't have to live like that anymore." He pleaded.

"Hurt me?" she questioned. "No one has ever hurt me, least of all my husband."

"They kidnapped you, and killed your pa, and did god knows what to your body. How have they not hurt you?" he demanded like I wasn't holding a pistol to his head.

"Let of my daughter," I said hitting him with butt of my pistol, he winced and released his hold on her to reach for the bump on his head.

Isabella snatched the baby way from him cuddling Renesmee to her. She looked back up to Black, "Your right they did kidnap me, but what you didn't know was it wasn't that hard to accomplish, I didn't put up a fight, I allowed them to take me. And yes, they killed Charlie but the good sheriff was nothing but a façade, he was a lair. And I wasn't rapped, Edward has never hurt me, I love him and he loves me." When she'd finished her speech, she walked back to the horses without looking back at Black, she had a firm grip on our daughter.

I pushed him forward causing him to hit the ground, Emmett tossed him his own pistol and Jacob rose to his feet. Once he was standing tall his hands jumped to the trigger as he went to fire but I was faster and pulled my trigger first. The ranger lay dead at my feet, his blood soaking the Arizona dirt.


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Eleven

Isabella's POV

We were leaving Sheriff Swan's house and I had my baby back in my arms where she belonged. We were riding into town to stay the night; it was too long a ride to make it back to Canyon City tonight with a baby. We stopped at the saloon to rent four rooms hoping Royce wouldn't notice Rosalie.

Thankfully he was sitting in corner gambling and getting drunk. We hurried upstairs to our rooms. Edward and I laid down placing out daughter between us, I feed her and when she was finished she cuddled into him and he wrapped his arms around her kissing he forehead. I smiled cuddling into them I closed my eyes feeling him place a kiss to my forehead, with a content sigh I drifted off the sleep.

The next morning, Edward and I gather up our still sleeping child and headed down stairs. Everyone was already down stairs waiting for us. Carlisle stood staring a woman who was yelling everything she could think off at him and was in his face, I recognized her. She was Esme Platt the madam here at the saloon. Clutching to her skirt was a little blonde child not too much older than my Renesmee. The little girl bore a striking resemblance to Carlisle.

We weren't able to ask though, as at the moment all hell broke loose. Royce King had grabbed Rosalie by the arm and was demanding she was his and was wasn't allowed to leave. Emmett drew back to punch him knocking him on to the floor. They went several rounds. Fighting around the room knocking over tables, chairs, and patrons. Jasper and Edward stayed back but were ready to help if Emmett needed it. Royce pulled a gun on the unarmed Emmett, who apparently couldn't locate his, but it wasn't Royce's gun that fired.

We turned to the direction the shot had come from and there stood Rosalie with Emmett's missing pistol still aimed at where Royce had once stood. After a moment she dropped the gun and collapsed onto the floor and Emmett rushed over to her pulling her into his arms kissing and comforting her. I noticed the three other men in our group holstered their pistols, though I hadn't noticed they'd upholstered to begin with.

Everyone looked on in shock as Royce's blood soaked the sawdust on the floor. Rosalie had come a long way from the broken girl Emmett had saved two years ago, Though she still had her moments she had been getting better. I hoped the incident helped her move on, instead of pushing her backward. The new sheriff strutted in looking at everyone before turning to the body then back to us.

"Well look who we have here," he was looking toward Jasper and Alice. "Mister and Mrs. Whitlock."

"Sam?" Jasper questioned stepping forward.

"Yep, left Fort Worth right after you did. Though I heard some rumors you'd gotten involved with some outlaws." Sam said with nod.

"They helped us out back in Texas," Jasper explained.

"The Cullen Gang, not bad, Jazz, not bad at all." He said smiling. "I've known you a long time, old friend, and normally I can't let outlaws that murder get way, even if the victim is scum, like King here," he kicked Royce one good time before turning back to Jasper. "But seein' how I wasn't here when it happened and the good folks of this town didn't see anything I guess I can let it go as long as you leave town immediately and promise when you leave Tombstone you'll not be returning."

"Not a problem, we were just leaving" Jasper said and the rest of us nodded.

Once Emmett had calmed Rosalie down we were ready to leave. As we were mounting our horses Esme ran out of the saloon with a suitcase in one hand and her child on her hip. She set the child on the group and Carlisle pulled her while Alice dismounted handing the little girl up to her mother, she then tied the suitcase to her own horse. Once everyone was ready we headed back to Canyon City, going home.


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

 **Finally the ending.**

Epilogue

Edward's POV

Things went back to normal, well as normal as things can be for a gang of outlaws, the exception being having to build a bigger house, Esme had a vision of how it should look, so she enforced it, much to Carlisle's dismay. Isabella and I found out we were excepting our second child. I couldn't have been happier, I decided with the news of the baby that it was time to lay low and be less of an outlaw, at least, until the law stopped looking for me. The others also decided it was time to slow down, and Carlisle finally discovered why I'd been considering quitting when Esme and his daughter came into his life. Tanya Katrina Cullen, the light of his life now, was the daughter he'd unknowingly fathered the one night he's spent with Esme in the saloon.

It had been a surprise to everyone learning that his one-night stand with Esme Platt had resulted in a child. A daughter at that. It seemed Royce had been harsher to her since learning of the child she carried, though she'd kept the father a secret only coming forward the night we'd come back to town. She wasn't going to let Carlisle disappear a second time so while the sheriff had been cleaning up the mess we'd made, she'd been packing hers and her daughter's things. We had a good laugh at Carlisle's expense upon learning about his time with Esme. As it turns out she was just was he need, they had married two months ago.

Isabella and I weren't the only ones with happy news, Alice and Jasper were also having their first child. Emmett was trying hard to make Rosalie happy but with the news that everyone but them had or were having a child hurt her more than he could heal. Though they had been talking about adopting a child, the fact that they'd never have a child of their own still hurt Rosalie and it always would.

"What's got you so distracted?" my beautiful wife asked me as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Just thinking," I answered with a smile

"About?" she raises her eyebrow at me.

"Us, and how perfect you are," she blushes, I pull her to me kissing her lovingly.

I never imagined I'd have all of this just by getting involved with an outlaw with a vendetta yet here I stood holding the most perfect woman in the world. I would never have found her if I hadn't run into Carlisle that day in Chicago. I guess fate has a plan after all.

"I love you," I whisper to her.

"And I you," she whispers back, kissing me once more.

The End


End file.
